Team Crafted's Dangan Ronpa
by SavannahtheLeafeon
Summary: Hope's Peak Academy is the greatest school in all of Minecraftia, and Sky is chosen to attend it. However, there is something weird going on with the school. Now Sky and his classmates must escape the school and find out the truth about Hope's Peak...or die trying.


Sky stared up at the school towering above him. A brick fence and black gate blocked him from going any further, but the door stood not far away. Red bricks made up the entire building. Windows lined the walls, reflecting the beautiful outside world. The roof was barely noticable from so far below, but you could slightly see its brown shingles. A clock ticked right below it, showing the time as seven-fifteen AM.

"So this is Hope's Peak Academy..." Sky noted to himself. "The greatest academy in all of Minecraftia." He took another look at the time. "The meeting starts at eight. Gosh, I'm really early..." He stared at the gate in front of him. "Wouldn't hurt to at least go inside and wait..."

Sky pushed open the gate. It creaked and almost fell off of its hinges as he did so. This is supposed to be a high-maintenance school, and that's its first impression, he thought, concerned. He stepped into the front yard of the school, shoes landing on freshly-cut grass still lined with morning dew. He took a deep breath, and sighed happily at the smell of nature. He headed towards the door, and took hold of the silver handle. It felt cold to the touch, and he quickly pushed it downwards. It easily went down, but the door wouldn't open without a fight. It took some force, but he managed to open the door and step inside the school.

Sky tentatively closed the door behind him, stunned at the amount of silence that greeted him. Obviously nobody would be here this early, but it sounded...too quiet. Might as well explore, he thought. He stepped a few more paces into the school, then froze as his vision twisted and blurred before him.

"What the-?!" Sky shouted. His vision contorted until the school became unrecognizable. A throbbing headache came over him, and he collapsed. His vision kept twisting and turning, until finally it went black. Sky fell unconscious at that moment.

Sky's head shot up. He rubbed his neck, which seemed to have a crick in it, and looked around. An empty chalkboard was pinned to the wall in front of him. He sat in a desk, surrounded by several more. There were strange metal plates screwed to the walls on either side. A security camera hung from the ceiling, and a monitor hung from a corner of the room.

"Where am I?" Sky questioned the silence. He was met with no answer. He slowly got out of the seat and stood up. Surprisingly, most of his body felt fine. He had a crick in his neck, a headache, and a sleeping foot, but could move around freely. He searched around the room for a few more moments, noticing a note on the desk he previously sat upon.

"Meeting is in the gym at eight AM...don't be late," Sky mumbled, reading the note aloud. He looked at the time. "Crap, it's already past eight! How long was I out?" He sprinted out of the room and met himself with blindingly bright hot pink. He shielded his eyes and waited for them to adjust. Finally, he set off towards the gym. Despite not knowing his way around the school and where the gym was, a gut feeling told him where to go. Traveling through a bright green hall and a yellow hallway, he found the gym around the corner. Heading through the door and entryway, he took a step into the gym.

"There's the last one!" a voice erupted. Sky's eyesight shot around the gym. Several other students, fourteen to be exact, stood around in the gym, all eyes on the newcomer.

"It's already eight-fifteen!" another voice shouted, pointing accusingly at Sky. He had light brown hair and eyes, and wore a red-and-black checkered jacket over a cream shirt and jeans and sneakers. "You're late as ever! Isn't punctuality an attribute to you?"

"Ah come on, buddy," the person standing next to him said. He was very fluffy, and wore a suit and tie. "Don't be so hard on him."

"Sorry," the previous person apologized.

"Did you wake up in this place like us?" the very first voice Sky had heard asked him. The person accompanying this voice was a teenage boy with light brown hair and eyes. He wore big, nerdy glasses and a red-and-gray checkered jacket. Underneath the jacket, he wore a white shirt. He also wore jeans and sneakers.

"Uh...yeah." Sky felt awkward, standing around all of these unfamiliar people. "Do you guys mind introducing yourselves?"

"Alright!" the boy with nerdy glasses responded. "I'm Tyler, Ultimate Voice Actor. I'm great at imitating other people, and even characters of my own! Do you wanna hear one?"

"Eh...no thanks," Sky mumbled. He turned to the two other people who had talked to him.

"I'm Jerome, Ultimate Axe-Wielder," the fluffy person said. "It's pretty self-explanatory. Don't worry; I only cut trees."

"And I'm his buddy, Mitch, Ultimate Archer," the boy standing next to him said. "Also self-explanatory. I only shoot targets, not people."

"I'm Martin, Ultimate Comedian," a teenage boy with dark brown hair and wearing sunglasses and something akin to a suit and tie butted in. "I can easily make other people and myself laugh. Oh, here's a good joke! How come you can't hear a pterodactyl go to the bathroom?"

"Uh...why?" Sky responded.

"Because the 'p' is silent!" Martin exclaimed. He bursted out into hearty laughter, covering his mouth at the end and making an odd noise. Sky turned to the next person, thinking Martin was quite odd.

"I'm Ty, Ultimate Parkourist," a teenage boy with dark brown hair covering his left eye and wearing a white T-shirt, jeans, sneakers, and headphones replied. "I do pretty well at parkour, and rarely ever fall. I'm even brave enough to do the deadly cactus and ice parkour."

"I'm Quentin, Ultimate Swimmer," a...Mudkip-like creature wearing a suit said. "Self-explanatory."

"Seto, Ultimate Sorcerer," a boy with dark brown hair and eyes and wearing a purple-and-gray outfit with a hood said. "I'm great at making potions, magic, and some other stuff."

"I'm Bashur, Ultimate X-Runner," a...watermelon wearing 3D glasses, a floral shirt, and red-and-white shorts shouted. "You know X-Run, that game where you sprint really fast across jumps?" Not waiting for an answer, he continued, "I'm awesome at it!"

"I'm Jason, Ultimate Astronomer," a person wearing a blue-and-orange astronaut outfit complete with helmet said. "I study the stars, planets, galaxies, and universe."

"I'm Okward, Ultimate Singer," a dark-skinned boy with black hair and wearing a black T-shirt and jeans said. "According to several people, I'm really great at singing."

"I'm Brice, Ultimate Artist," a golden-haired boy with blue eyes and wearing a black T-shirt with a bar of gold printed on it said. "I'm great at drawing, pretty much."

"Sub, Ultimate Animator," a boy with dark brown, almost black, hair, green eyes, and wearing a green jacket over a white shirt and jeans stated. He said nothing more. Sky assumed he was a boy of few words.

"I'm Jordan, Ultimate Songwriter," a boy with black hair wearing red sunglasses and a suit-like outfit said. "Pretty self-explanatory."

"I'm Ashley, Ultimate Fashonista," a girl with dark brown hair with a white bow in it and wearing a white shirt and jean shorts said happily. "I dress prettily, and people follow in my footsteps because of it."

"And I'm Sky, Ultimate..." Sky introduced, struggling to remember his Ultimate ability. "Ultimate..."

"Don't tell me you forgot it already!" Bashur exclaimed.

"Heheh...yeah." Sky rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well now, well now, well now, well now!" a voice boomed from the other side of the gym.

Startled and confused, everyone looked over at the podium atop the stage. Glowing white pixels swirled around behind the podium. In the midst of it, a person appeared, and the pixels disappeared. This person was a tall man with dark brown hair and glowing white eyes. He wore a turquoise T-shirt, purple jeans, and gray shoes.

"Who are you?" Okward inquired. "Some kind of gh-ghost?!"

The man let out a laugh and answered, "I'm not a ghost at all! I'm Herobrine, Hope's Peak's principal."

"Principal...?" Mitch trailed off.

"Yes, principal," Herobrine continued. "Now then, everyone's here, correct?" Not waiting for an answer, he held out his hand and counted all of the students gathered. "All fifteen...good." He clapped his hands together. "I suppose I should give you all your e-handbooks!"

"E-handbooks?" Sky felt completely and utterly confused.

"Geez, you're like a bunch of sheep!" Herobrine joked. "You've all got no brains. Haven't you heard of this place more?" Everyone shook their head. Also shaking his head, Herobrine continued, "Well, your e-handbook will tell you everything you need to know. The best part about them is that they're indestructible!" Out of nowhere, fifteen mobile devices began floating around Herobrine. With a flick of his wrist, they went flying towards their respective student. Sky snatched his from the air and read the screen. Sure enough, his name was listed there, along with Hope's Peak Academy. Upon touching the screen again, some options popped up. There was a map, truth bullets, rules of the school, and other pointless stuff. Sky wondered why they were so important.

"Alright, now I know you're still completely confused," Herobrine began. "After all, you don't really know what's going to be happening in this place. Well, I need to tell you right here and right now: you're not going to be doing any learning here."

"Wait...what?" Ty voiced his concerns.

"You're going to be killing people here!"

"WHAT?!" Martin exclaimed, completely knocked out of his optimistic mood.

"Heehee, have fun!" With that, Herobrine disappeared.


End file.
